rise of the uzumaki family
by phantom phan109
Summary: finding two scrolls addressed to him when he was stealing the forbidden scroll of sealing in sarutobi's desk and thinking fast by putting them in his jacket and replacing them with paint bombs how mutch will his life change and what does this mean for the uzumaki clan
1. Chapter 1

What if Naruto not only stole the forbidden scroll of sealing but two scrolls that where addressed to him (Naruto is 14 years old here )

And to clarify I do not in any shape or form own any of Naruto

Naruto was heading to his rundown apartment after the fiasco that happened earlier that day when he remembered when he had surprised the hokage with his anti-pervert defensive sexy jutsu he created, when the hokages passed out from slight blood loss some of the blood landed on his desk reviling a storage seal holding an orange little book and two scrolls, one addressed to him and the other to the hokage and him. Thinking fast he thought back to when he actually paid attention was when they always mentioned sealing he looked around to find something to replace the scrolls with when he remembered the two scrolls he had two prank scrolls in his 'kill me orange' jacket. Pulling them out and grabbed the ink and brush he found on the desk he carefully forged the name penmanship and switched the scrolls and looked back at the ageed leader and sighed shaking his head and thought how sad that the most powerful man in the village was knocked out with a simple henge and left to the rondeau point.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he had reached his apartment and sighed once more when he saw his door was wide open and his apartment was vandalized…. Again. Heading inside he looked around and found his instant ramen where pissed on and whatever was of value stolen, closing his door and taking his jacket off and throwing it on the floor after grabbing the scrolls that he took from his jiji's desk and opend the one that wasn't sealed and read it to himself

 _Sarutobi in the other scroll I have sealed my taijutsu style along with the hiraishin technique, rasengan and kishina's uzumaki clan scrolls. All seals have been modified to only open and work for my son Naruto and he alone so that danzo can't get his hands on them because kami knows what he'll do if he had them in his possession. anyways back on task I only have a small amount of time left and I had a kage bushin write all this down, now along with the uzu scrolls are a training regimen for Naruto that starts when he is of age four, taijutsu at six, the rasengan at twelve and the hiraishin at sixteen and the reasons for this is because his body couldn't handle the high speeds of the hiraishin._

At that point he looked up only to punch a hole into his bathroom door he didn't know what to believe anymore, he grew up with not knowing anything, from as far back as he can remember he was in the orphanage and was kicked out at the age of four, living in the streets until the anbu found him a year later, forced into this shitty rat infested apartment and was told by his _jiji_ that he would be attending the academy to be a solder a year after receiving this place, at first he was ecstatic that he would become a ninja because at that time he thought that if he became a ninja it would stop the beating, the hateful glares and the most of all being shown attention. Sadly no he was wrong completely and utterly wrong, looking at his hand the cuts he had received from the wall had started to heal and then looked back to the scroll and continued reading

 _Naruto is to also receive my family summoning contract when he is also twelve from jiraiya who I've appointed him as naruto's guardian and godfather. Naruto is also given the namikaze uzumaki house hold and when he is of marriage age he is to be given the uzumaki clan head because of kushina being clan head but had just recently passed on because of birthing complications and having kyuubi being extracted from her. Now one final thingi have to say before my chakra runs out and I poof out of existence please refrain from informing the civilian council of my son being a jinjuriki._

 _Sincerely_

 _Minato namikaze_

 _Fourth hokage_

After finishing the letter Naruto was beyond pissed, when he found out that he was supposed to have a guardian he was furious that he was abandoned never revived any of these things' always believing he was a clan less nobody and believing that he was always ment to have no one, no family, no friends and most of all no love because he was told no one is going to love a clan less demon. When he found out that the uzumaki home was to be his but he knew that he couldn't receive his home because the civilian council turned the home into a tourist attraction, words could not describe how angry he was.

When Naruto threw the scroll across the apartment he grabbed the other scroll, bit his thumb and smeared some blood on the seal on the scroll and watched as the scroll light up and after a second the light went away and opened up for Naruto. Looking inside Naruto unsealed the uzumaki clan scrolls and read that all uzumaki have high chakra reserves and high stamina, after thirty minutes into the reading he found out that for an uzumaki its physically imposable to create a simple bushin so they thought of an alternative bushin called kage bushin with some added benefits what a kage bushin was able learn it would transfer what it knew and back to the origanal and was great at chakra exorcise training and could have its own chakra network. Finding this out he created fifty kage bushins he ordered them to read the entire novice training and practice as mutch on penmanship as they could and when they needed to poof for them to poof in order from beginning to end and went to bed thinking on finding out who the hell jiraiya was and beat him senseless.

***in the land of grass***

In a bar surrounded by women jiraiya briefly shuddered but ignored it for now thinking that it wasn't important

END

Now, now I haven't forgot my other story it's just going to be rewritten as the dragons breath because of some ideas I came up for that story gave birth to the new one


	2. Chapter 2

Again I don't own so….yeah

{} in story author notes. Only about story explanations

 **Bold** jutsu and demon talking

If the uzumaki clan where still alive Naruto would be considered a prodigy amongst the clan, even with the aid of shadow clone Naruto still mastered his clan style and took to it like a fish in water within two months and with help of his shadow clones he learned things that the academy sabotaged him in but more specifically mizuki's damage he had caused from the librry under a henge but with the damage came success because Naruto found out that mizuki was placing genjutsu on his tests at the academy and that's when he knew it would be hard for him to dispel any genjutsu because of his high chakra reserves and set out to create seal that detected any and all foreign chakra and break its hold on him with a pulse of chakra and would encase his mind and nerves in a shield of chakra and automatically and alert him of his surroundings even the mangekyo sharingans Tsukuyomi wouldn't affect him.

When Naruto was creating the seal he was inspired by tsunades **yin seal** and how the seal looked and acted when it was activated so he had created his seal to look similar to it, but had his in the color of crimson and not purple. When he was placed under any and all genjutsu the seal would spread all over his skin of his face in an instant like tsunade's yin seal but unlike hers his would spread all over his body to protect him using chakra like a shield that Naruto had stored in the seal to his nerves and mind.

That's when he started to lose his loyalty to this village because when he had the seal placed on his forehead he first had a shadow clone have the whole seal placed on his entire body so that when the seal was activated the seal had its path to fallow he found two seals, one on the base of his neck and the second on his heel. Having a clone copy the seals when it had flash briefly, Naruto was furious because the seal on his neck was not only a tracking seal but a loyalty seal that if activated it would fry his brain to the point his own blood line couldn't heal him and the second seal was surprising the most because it was a blood line suppressor and a seal that changed his features in one, taking a better look at it he also found out that it suppressed only enough to keep his healing factor. Wanting to know who put those seals there he had another clone create a seal that extracts a small amount of chakra from the seal while he had the clone from before continue the seal with blood infused ink like he had planned. After poofing it away his other clone came back with the seal he created called **chakra** **seal identifier** , the clone applied the seal carefully to not to disturb his other seal in progress and handed the scroll that hat who put those seals on him to only find some news that lost his complete trust in his grandfather figure and danzo who had gained his complete hatred for {he had seals that spied on the council after learning his family secrets… so yea he knows} and created another clone with at least half of his chakra and had it seal the **yang seal** {as he had it named after the inspiration he had from the yin seal} to end up creating a crimson diamond, when the **yang seal** sealed any other seal on his body other than the eight trigram sealing seal was destroyed along with the clone.

Having the seal destroy the other seals he found out that the way he looks was not how he was supposed to appear because when he looked in his mirror he saw his hair was a bit longer {exactly like his fathers hair} and red crimson red like his mother's hair {reasons he knew what she looked like was because of the bingo books he found with her name in from the library jonin section…under a henge of course} and was just as pale as her but like his father he had his bright blue eyes. Knowing the reason for the changing seal was because the uzumaki clan where the most feared clan in the entire elemental nations but what was the blood line suppressing seal for? He had no clue but he had to find out and replaced the changing seal it was that changed only his features and quickly resealed away his looks away for now before he saw a shimmer heading in his instinct kicked in {because of the beatings he got he learned to trust them} and added chakra to his eyes and saw an anbu heading towards him but then noticed that the anbu looked different than the other anbu, like the mask this anbus mask was blank for the exception of NE the kanji for root on the forehead. Faster than the fake anbu could react Naruto, out of pure instinct made a half ram seal and extended his hand palm out, a seal appeared in the air shooting out a chain in the color of crimson but not just any chain it was a chain made of pure chakra and wrapped around the root anbu's waist and pulled him in front of Naruto.

When the anbu looked into the eyes of the jinjuriki he was supposed to be watching he saw what it looked like a doujutsu but this one looked different than the three that supposedly existed because the jinkuriki's eyes had to what it looked like crimson whirlpool flowing to the pupal but the pupal was the color of white and had a seal in them {summoning seal}.

"I wonder why the hokage- _sama_ would seal these up if they only help me defend myself but that's not important at the moment because you-" naruto said ripping of the mask and adding more chakra to his eyes unconsciously and saw two seals glowing bright red one was a suicide seal that allow the user to explode erasing all trace of where he came from which was being blocked off by naruto's chakra chains and the **cursed tongue eradication technique** " have some explaining to do" he said finishing his sentence while adding a canceling seal he had found in his family scrolls right after this particular seal.

"Now who do you work for" Naruto asked forcibly hurting the fake anbu.

"d-danzo" the anbu said out of genuine fear of the doujutsu and chakra chains knowing of only one other person who had those chains.

"now I know he wants me but what does he want me for and what purpose" Naruto asked while he had a vocal recording sealing scroll in front of the anbu.

"h-he's been w-wanting you since y-you've been a b-baby so that he can have complete control o-of the village and make all the o-other villages bow d-down to him and him and his family alone w-with you a-and your family as j-jinjuriki s-so when you g-get too old to b-be jinjuriki he w-would pass i-it on from you to n-next of kin" the anbu said truthfully out of fear once more.

"now we're getting somewhere" he said ad he created a clone to take over for him and told the clone when he finished with the information extraction to add a memory erase seal and to modify the **cursed tongue eradication technique** along with the temporary mind controlling seal that anbu can be his spy in danzo's organization and to store the info in his storage scroll while the original Naruto went to the 'team' meetings in his kill me orange jumpsuit.

**at the team meeting**

When Naruto arrived he saw sakura fuming and the uchiha brooding in the corner like always but before sakura could hit him over the head and scream in her banshee like voice that he was late Naruto caught her hand and looked her dead in the eyes and said "do that again and will break your wrist" while sakura looked surprised that Naruto had stood up to her HER of all people, kakashi and sasuke looked shocked he had threatened 'the love of his life' kakashi **shunshined** in between them and gave a glare at naruto and said in a serious tone "nauto threaten anyone again from this village again I will report this to the hokage " but befor naruto could say anything at all kakashi spoke up again "come on we have a mission to get from the hokage" and walked away while Naruto mentaly sighed and had 'put' on his 'mask of stupidity' and went along with it.

**five hours later**

When Naruto arrived at the gates of the village Naruto had a plan, a plan to escape this village and explore the ruins of uzushio because things in the textbooks didn't seem to add up for him but he planned to return in seven month while he had a blood clone {he had been creating for a few days to last that long along with several chakra stored seals on the blood clones spine so that he wouldn't run out along with chakra restoration seals he also created after seeing how much chakra he had after comparing himself to a kage} {he had found out that he had over three kages worth of chakra in him} in his place and had all his belongings that where of value and information from the root anbu spy stord on his person and set out for a new life while thinking 'so long konoha I'll see tou in half a year for the chunin exams ….it also pay t bug the hokages offace with silencer resistance backup seals'


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own so yea ….now I would be grateful if someone would explained how beta works and to let you know that sasuke and sakura ar twelve and Naruto is 14…on with the show…

{} in story auther notes. About the story explanations

 **Bold** jutsu and demon talk

Naruto heading out of the forest his team had used to climb the trees because of his sensei denying him how to do the chakra exorcise and headed to a forest far from them so he wouldn't get spied on to calm his nerves because of his ungrateful sensei praise sasuke for his quick thinking grate reflexes even when sasuke wanted to take his own life because of the killer intent but blamed Naruto for doing nothing to help his team. Naruto only sighed to himself as he arrive in a forest full of herbs that help heal numbness {books about herbs where in his family scrolls} and trees, looking at all the trees in the surrounding area and counted at least around a thousand of them while he set a invisibility seal on the back his hand like the one he had copied from the fake anbu. Then created around seven hundred and fifty clones and shouted out an order.

"Alright fellas activate the seal and start tree climbing again we don't want to lose all that chakra control we have worked so hard to achieved now do we?" receiving shouts of no boss and activated the seals and went to work climbing trees while the original took off his jacket and pulled up his shirt to reveal a seal on his heart and pulled out a scroll from a storage seal with a bit of blood and began to wrap some tape with weights around his wrists and ankle with the weight of 50 pounds and 100 pounds for his ankles. Then set out to work on the katas for the whirlpool family style which consists of speed and flexibility and was said could interpret in any kind of weapon with practice but Naruto had yet to find the right weapon {plus not wanting to get anything from the village not wanting their demon to get smarter or stronger or it will turn on them}.

**next morning**

"hey are you okay?" a kind girls voice asked echoing in his ears as he felt someone shake him awake "hey wake up or you'll catch a cold out here if you continue to sleep in the morning cold." Naruto opened his eyes and met chocolate brown orbs of a teenage girl his age before him, she had long brown black hair and pale skin like his if he deactivated his seal on his heel and a wore a beautiful pink kimono with swirl like patterns and a pair of sandals. "You ok?"

"y-yeah." Naruto blushed at the closeness of how the girl was as she smiled at him.

"That's good. You know, you shouldn't be sleeping outside like this at this time of day. You could get sick you know." Naruto shrugged as the girl looked away from him.

"I've never nor will I ever get sick. Its apart of my curse." Naruto muttered the last part but the girl frowned as she heard it.

"Curse?" he nodded.

"Yeah….let's just say I'm hated throughout my village for something out of my control." The eyes of the girl had soften and that's when he saw it, it was the same thing he saw every time he looked in the mirror. Pain sorrow, longing everything he felt he saw reflecting in her eyes "you're hated too…aren't you?" the girl had flinched back in surprise but nodded with a sad look on her face

"Yes, I was…but that's when I left my home village" he nodded. "My… my name's Haku." he kingly smiled at her.

"I'm Naruto." The girl now known as Haku smiled back and stoop up and offered Naruto a hand up. Taking the help he was pulled up with ease.

"Naruto-san would-"

"Don't call me san Please no honorifics." Haku nodded.

"Ok, Naruto….kun. Would you like to give me a hand? I'm looking for some herbs that can be used in medicine." Naruto nodded to her and rolled up his family katas and turned away from her briefly to lift his shirt and resealed it.

"Sure… in this vary field the pants here can help heal numbness"

While sitting back on the ground to pick herbs in silence but her curiosity was getting the better of her "Naruto-kun if you don't mind me asking, what exactly is your curse?" he looked up for a second before looking back down.

"I've been blamed for something outside of my control." Haku frowned as he had said that already. "They only see me as a reminder as a reminder of the kyuubi since I was born on that very same day." Haku only nodded in understanding.

"I was raised in a village not far from kirigakure." Naruto raised an eye brow and looked up at her. "during the time the current mizukage he had started a bloodline civil war. He had hated all bloodline users and wanted them purged from his country"

"Where you one of them?" Haku nodded.

"Yes, I have a kenkkai genkai."She had looked up at Naruto. "I had found when I was four." Haku had stood up and moved to another spot to resume picking herbs she needed and resumed her story. "when I showed my mother, she slapped me and told me not to do it again."

But someone else saw didn't they." Naruto asked as he stood back up and knelt down and faced her. Haku only nodded.

"My father. That night he had gathered a mob of villagers and stormed our home" he saw tears leak down the girls' eyes. "The villagers held her down while my father stopped her head in several times before they turned towards me before they could kill me my blood line activated and I killed them all." Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"Your blood line isn't a curse in konoha. If you were to live there you would live like royalty." Naruto only shook his head and stood up and looked to the sky. "I on the other hand will always be seen at the kyuubi who killed the fourth hokage." Naruto helped the girl back up. "Do you have everything you need?" Haku nodded.

"Yes… thank you Naruto-kun" he nodded and started to walk away. "Um…Naruto-kun?" Naruto looked over his shoulder at the girl. "Can….can I see you again?" Naruto sighed.

"I would get in trouble for meeting the enemy, hunter-san" Hakus eyes widened as Naruto smirked "but I sure wouldn't care though…so here tomorrow, same time?" Haku nodded and kindly smiled.

"How?"

"You gave me enough information to piece it together. The herbs and our story" Haku only looked at the ground. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you. Besides." Naruto started to walk away making his voice slightly louder so she could hear him. "Those who are cursed should always stick together to fight those who try to put us down don't you think." Naruto exited the clearing with his weights still on happier than ever before while Haku had felt that exact way thinking of ways to heal her master with the herbs she acquired.

End


End file.
